


The Bear and The Maiden Fair

by Lasgalendil



Series: Starlight and Song [8]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dwarf Culture & Customs, Dwarf/Elf Relationship(s), Elf Culture & Customs, Game of Thrones References, Inspired by Game of Thrones, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Love Songs by Legolas, M/M, Oral Sex, Sindarin, Singing, Stubborn Dwarves, The Bear and the Maiden Fair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:25:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2797802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasgalendil/pseuds/Lasgalendil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elf loves Dwarf.<br/>Dwarf loves Elf.</p><p> </p><p>…you just knew this was coming, didn't you.</p><p>Wherein Legolas wants to sing, Gimli wants to sleep, and a compromise is made.</p><p> </p><p>[The inevitable Sindarin version of George R.R. Martin's most bawdy bar song.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bear and The Maiden Fair

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Song of Ice and Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/88304) by George R. R. Martin. 



_Ennas medli, medli, medli!_

_Medli rusc, garan, adh ‘aer_

_i-vedli, i-vedli! i-vedli vedli rain!_

_A! i-Vedli hen! i-Vedli-nîn_

_i-Vedli hí i—melin!_

_Ennas hathod, hathod vedlin_

_Hathod rusc, bregol sui laer!_

_i-Chathod! i-Chathod! i-Chathod Chethyd bain!_

_A! i-Chathod-hen, i-Chathod-nîn_

_i-Chathod hí i—melin!_

 

"Blast, Elf!" My Gimli awakens. "Must you always sing!"

"Yes," I say, stroking his red fur. "For you are here and I am happy."

"Bloody, sodding Elf," he grunts, and rips his beard from me while rolling away. "Some of us must sleep!"

"It is not my fault," I tell my Dwarf. "My Seven Stars are here."

"Fuck your Great Bear, and fuck your Seven Stars," he grumbles. "I am sore and chafed from fucking you, Elf. Be silent!"

I know I shouldn't. I mustn't. It would not please him-he will be angry-so angry-and I-I love him so-but, but my Gimli-

[Oh-but my love-don't you see? I already have.]

"Mahal's great cock, Elf!" My Gimli shouts. "What's so fucking funny!"

But I only take him into my mouth (my sweet mouth, my soft mouth, my pretty mouth, he tells me!) and suck him as he has shown me.

"Bloody hell," he gasps, drawing me close and moving me as he will, his fierce fingers on my ears. "You stupid, sodding, singing Elf. Is this what you wanted? Why didn't you say so?"

And later, when we have come, he combs my hair as I braid his beard. His skin is hot and sticky, and his hair tickles against me. "May I sing now?" I ask him.

"Fucking Elf," he sighs, and kisses me. "Yes, you sodding Elf. You stupid Elf. Sing, if it please you." 

[I am your Elf. Your stupid, sodding, singing Elf.]

[Would you have me any other way?]

* * *

 

There was a bear, a bear, a bear!

A great ruddy red bear!

The bear, the bear, the wild bear of bears!

O, this bear here! This bear of mine!

This bear here who I love!

 

There was a dwarf, a bear-like dwarf

A Dwarf fierce and red as summer-time!

The Dwarf, the Dwarf, the Dwarf of all Dwarves

O, this Dwarf here, this Dwarf of mine

This Dwarf here who I love!

**What's so fucking funny?**

Otselen (Quenya) “Seven Stars”, name of the Great Bear  
Edegil (Sindarin) “Seven Stars”, name of the Great Bear  
Gimlî hazid (Adunâic) “Seven Stars”, possible name of the Great Bear, and a common refrain in poetry referencing the Sigil and heirlooms of house of Elendil “Seven stars, and seven stones, and one white tree.”

The sounds of “Seven Stars” in Adunâic (precursor to Westron), if mistakenly misheard as Sindarin (Legolas’ native tongue), literally state “Gimli (the) Dwarf.”  
“Gimlî hazid” (Adunâic) Seven Stars  
“Gimli i-chathod” (Sindarin) Gimli the Dwarf.

Hazad(Adunâic) “seven” and hathod (Sindarin, mutated to *chathod) “dwarf” are both derived from “khazâd”, the Khuzdul term the Dwarves use for themselves.

* * *

 


End file.
